schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
No More Virginities
The School of Our's Season 5 Episode 27 " No More Virginities" Friday at lunch, Duane went to Morgans table to say hi to her and Matt the stoner. Morgan is showing Duane pictures of her when she was 15 years old with blonde hair, then she dyed it hot pink red. Duane told her that he remembers seeing her in 9th grade with her red hair. Then she dyed it blue. Jeff, said that he lost his v card. Duane is shocked and asked him when. Jeff said a couple weeks ago to a girl in Leedom. Duane went back to talking with Morgan until he saw that Becca and the others are at the table. Duane gave Morgan the handshake and went to Becca. Duane sat and was like, "guess who lost their v card". Becca stopped the conversation she had with Andrew to hear this. "Who!?" She asked. Duane said Jeff did. And then, Becca had Duane with a surprise and said she lost her's. Duane was also shock. Duane asked when, and she also said a couple weeks ago. But ever since then, she had sex with him 7 times, and it puts her in a really good mood. Duane is speechless. Then Becca asked him who has he lost his too. In math, there's a traditional game that all his JY classes play. Picturary. And it's always battle of the sexes. But since there are 2 more guys then girls, 2 guys have to play on the girls team. So Chris and Larry volunteered. There are two marker boards, one in the front another in the back. The girls was facing the front board, opposite from the guys, and guys was facing the back board opposite from the girls. And one boy and one girl will go to Mr. K or the other teacher to see what they have to draw, and the which ever team to guess what the picture is first gets a point. And ever since 9 years, the girls have been victorious in this game. One team of boys won only once. So Duane's team has to step it up. Antony lenzetta is up for the boys and a girl went. They went to see what they had to draw. On the go, they started drawing, the boys is trying to guess what lanzetta is drawing, until the girls guess what their girl was drawing and it was the Statue of Liberty. Point for the girls. A couple more rounds later, and the girls are winning. Duane went and he had to draw shrek, his team guessed it before before lashawna's team guessed it. At this point the boys are right behind the girls. The next couple rounds Duane had to draw Benjamin Franklin, and Lenny from mice of men. And the boys are a head by one. Until the boys finally won. On Monday In accounting, Duane is getting along with Sean and Kevyn. Brian Thornton came and found out Duane will have him in his guitar class next year. Brian is always messing with Kevyn unlike the way Duane did. Tuesday is the bio keystone and yesterday Duane found out Dan had passed, mostly likely from cheating off Kevin Wagner. The class is small with 8 people. Mary, Brianna, Jay, and others. After the test it's lunch and Morgan came with bobby her boyfriend. Who was making out the whole time. Tony and Jeff came. And Duane started telling Tony about Becca, how she is always tongue fucking her boyfriend in public. Tony thinks that's really gross, and disturbing, that's why he don't really talk to her. Everyone goes into the gym and this girl Lexi comes with Tyhire, they were talking about boobs. Saying and showing the boys how she got sunburn on her boobs with her top on. Tony's face was legit in her shirt trying to see the sunburn on her nipples. Lexi thinks Duane is really funny after the jokes he made about boobs. Kyle (Killer Kyle) came and said hi to Duane, he said Tony if he wanted to smoke some drugs, Tony was like, "I be back Duane" but Kyle was just kidding. Kyle and Duane went to go somewhere for no reason to hang but they will look suspense if they left the gym so they went back, and soon enough it was time to go and finish the test. The bio tat was really hard and surprisingly Duane and Jay did not fight or anything. Wednesday in bio, they are checking their grades and is starting a new presentation project. Jay was arguing with car a, and Cameron came to her defense against Jay. Jay is telling her to shut up, Cameron is saying how he's not going to talk to her friend like that, the class is watching. For once Duane is not the center of the drama. Cameron called Jay a asshole. Ms. Lennox is laughing, thinking they're just joking. At the end of the day, Duane saw Morgan and gave her a hug until he saw Sabrina. "What you're not going to give me a hug?" Duane went to the club with her back in November with Bri Salvado and Mckenzie. Duane gave her a hug and told her that Bri hates him now. (Because of the blog). "It doesn't matter she's a skank anyway" Sabrina said. Duane started laughing. Then Sabrina called her a slut, a whore and a slore. Duane is dying of laughter.